List of Trigun media
Media relating to the anime and manga series Trigun by Yasuhiro Nightow. Manga Original Trigun Published in three volumes by Tokuma Shoten Trigun reprint Reprinted in two volumes by Shōnen Gahōsha, translated by Dark Horse Comics. Trigun Maximum Published by Shōnen Gahōsha, translated by Dark Horse Comics. Anime Episode list Sources Shōnen Gahōsha episode list and [http://home-aki.cool.ne.jp/anime-list/trigun.htm ''TV anime resource center page on Trigun], note that dates are given for the preceding day, as the anime aired after midnight. Japanese releases VHS and Laserdisc, and later DVD, sold by Nippon Victor (JVC) and marketed by Victor Entertainment. English releases VHS and DVD released by Pioneer Entertainment (U.S.) L.P. - and when the company became Geneon, re-released as a new box-set. UK DVD release by MVM Films started in 2005, should be finished by end of 2006 (there were delays due to a fire at a disc duplication plant in August 2005) Also, a single UMD, for PlayStation Portable, was released, named Vol. 1, and contained the first two episodes. Trigun is released on DVD in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. Credits Music Trigun features music by Tsuneo Imahori. Soundtracks Trigun: The First Donuts Official disc data here and here. All tracks performed by Dr. Donuts except track 10 by AJA and track 11 by AKIMA & NEOS. # NO-BEAT # BIG BLUFF # BLOOD AND THUNDER # KNIVES # Permanent Vacation # Blue Funk # PHILOSOPHY in a Tea Cup # NOT AN ANGEL # Cynical Pink # Sound Life ~ LEM # 風は未来に吹く (Kaze wa Mirai ni Fuku) # H.T # WINNERS # Never could have been worse # Stories to Tell # People Everyday # Fool's Paradise # YELLOW ALERT # Carrot & Stick # Perfect Night Trigun: The 2nd Donut Happy Pack Official disc data. Tracks 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 19, 20, 22 and 23 performed by The Dr. Donut. Tracks 1, 4, 6, 8, 11, 14, 16, 18 and 21 are short audio dramas (in Japanese), rather than music. # ラヴ&ピース (Love and Peace) # Nerve Rack # 楽園 (Rakuen) # ウエスト·スラング (West Slang) # Unhappy Song # 黒猫空間 (Kuroneko Kūkan) # Colorless Sky # トライガン·マキシマム (Trigun Maximum) # Hash Hash # Lost Planet # Blue Spring # H.T. (Destoyingangel mix) # Zero Hour # Insurance #1 # The Lowdown # Insurance #2 # Gunpowder Tea # Insurance #3 # Cheers! # Scattered Rain # ピアス (Pierce) # Blue Summers # 砂の星 (Suna no Hoshi) Trigun Spicy Stewed Donut A compilation of the two soundtracks released in Japan, published in the U.S. only, from TOKYOPOP. Includes a booklet with images and information on the series, and a sticker with original Nightow artwork. # H.T. # NO-BEAT # Big Bluff # Unhappy Song # PHILOSOPHY In A Tea Cup # Cynical Pink # Nerve Rack # Zero Hour # KNIVES # Permanent Vacation # BLUE FUNK # YELLOW ALERT # Carot & Stick # Suna-no-hoshi # Kaze-wa Mirai-ni Fuku (風は未来に吹く / Wind Blows In the Future) Theme songs ; Opening : "H.T." written and arranged by Tsuneo Imahori. ; Ending : "Wind Blows to the Future" (風は未来に吹く Kaze wa Mirai ni Fuku) written, composed, arranged, and sung by Akima & Neos. ; Character development : "Sound Life" by Tsuneo Imahori - associated with the character of Rem, and by extension Vash's early life. It is a story of the development of a world, starting on the first evening and ending on the eighth morning (something like the Bible story of creation). The final verse of the song (in Japanese) is: Saa...atarashii sora ni subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku, which translates to "Well then...A song that has recorded everything echoes to the new sky." The song has been on the planet for as long as humans have. Video games Trigun: The Planet Gunsmoke was announced in 2002 by SEGA, but little news has been heard since. It is assumed to be still be under development by Red Entertainment. There is also a free Trigun themed third party modification for Half Life 2, titled "Trigun: Permanent Vacation", which is currently in development. Role-Playing Game Canadian company Guardians of Order released a hardbound RPG book in December 2003 based on the Trigun TV series. This was not a self-contained RPG rulebook, but worked with the company's BESM) anime RPG rule set, derived from 3rd edition Dungeons and Dragons core rulebooks. The book contains summaries of all 26 episodes of the TV series, along with character profiles, animation model sheets, production sketches, and color images from the series. External links * * * Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Lists of anime episodes Media Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text ru:Список серий «Trigun»